Malachai Parker
Malachai "Kai" Parker is the adoptive father of Lizzie Parker, the husband of Katherine North, the son of Joshua Parker, the son in-law of Brandon North the twin brother of Kaiaphas Parker and the older brother of Grayson Parker and Josie Parker However, when his true nature as a Siphoner was revealed in adolescence, his family began to treat him poorly and referred to him as an "abomination," which, among other factors, hurt him. Kai is a member of the Parker Family, and a member of the Gemini Coven. Early History Malachai was born in Portland, Oregon in 1972 as the eldest son of Joshua Parker and twin brother of Kaiaphas. As a siphoner, he was shunned by his family, even revealing to Brandon that he wasn't allowed to touch anyone. As twins of the Gemini Coven, they were expected to merge. However, Joshua knew that Kai would win the merge given his powers, and knew that Kai could not lead the coven. Personality |-|Siphoner= Kai was a charmingly unstable newcomer with the unsettling ability to seem normal as the situation demands. He can be both playful and obsessive with a mix of adolescent angst, likely stemming from the fact that he was referred to as an "abomination" due to his unique magical ability. He was shown to be a psychopath originally, after merging with Grayson and gaining emotions, something he himself later confessed to. He appears to enjoy killing people, as he has done so when other methods could easily have been used to escape the situation. He had also used the threat of murder to manipulate people into doing what he wants. |-|Witch-Vampire Hybrid= After become an non-original witch-vampire hybrid, Kai's emotions were heightened, including his negative traits; he became more cruel, sadistic, ruthless and vengeful, he also had a sadistic sense of humor. Powers and Abilities |-|Siphoner= Despite having no magical power of his own, he appears to have paid attention during his coven's teachings, as he was quickly able to use his powers to cast spells, showing that he has the knowledge required. In addition to having the ability to siphon magic, Kai can sense magic in others, but this power was limited to being close enough to touch the person he intends on sensing the power on. However, the little time he had spent practicing magic has caused him to not be able to focus his abilities very well. It took him a few tries before he could get spells to do what they were supposed to do, however, after that he is capably of easily using them. |-|Witch= After Kai merged with his younger brother Grayson his powers grew stronger, which gave him access to Grayson's magic permanently. With his new-found powers after "The Merge", he considers himself mega powerful as the new leader of the Gemini Coven. Kai's recent spell was powerful enough to transport himself to the Prison World. Kai's twin brother, Kaiaphas, transferred all of his magic to him making him even more powerful. |-|Witch-Vampire Hybrid= Kal possessed all the standard powers and abilities of a non-original witch-vampire hybrid. Weaknesses |-|Siphoner= Kai had the typical weaknesses of a siphoner. |-|Witch= Kai had the typical weaknesses of a witch. |-|Witch-Vampire Hybrid= Kai had the typical weaknesses of a non-original witch-vampire hybrid. Relationships * Brandon and Kai (Former Enemies/Allies) * Kai and Elizabeth (Former Enemies/Close Allies) * Grayson and Kai (Enemies) * Kaiaphas and Kai (Former Enemies/Allies) * Kai and Josie (Siblings/Former Enemies/Allies) * Kai and Lizzie (Father and Daughter/Close Allies) * Kai, Katherine and Lizzie (Parents and Daughter) Name * The name Malachai is of Hebrew origin. It is a variation of the name Malachi, meaning "angel, messenger of God". * Other spellings of the name Malachai include Malachi, Malachie, Malachy, Malaki, Malakia, Malaquias, Malechy, Maleki, Malequi, Malakai, Malak. *Parker is a English family name, derived from the Old French with the meaning "keeper of the park". Appearances Tropes * Papa Wolf Overprotective Dad- Kai is very protective of his daughter and has no limits when it comes to Lizzie's safety and well being. He even killed his own father in order to protect his daughter after he found out that she was alive. Kai trusts nobody apart from himself when it comes to Lizzie and his love for her has no bounds. Gallery Malachai Parker has a photo gallery.